


Ineffable muffin

by Ilikepears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Happy Birthday Ineffablefool, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffablefool birthday, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepears/pseuds/Ilikepears
Summary: A Birthday gift for Ineffablefool as part of his birthday celebration arranged by depressedstressedlemonzestA very important muffin from If Not Now, When. a Good Omens human au written by ineffablefool, (link in notes)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Ineffable muffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineffablefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188671852@N05/49956218588/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188671852@N05/49957002087/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188671852@N05/49956217738/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188671852@N05/49957000972/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> You are now legally and morally obliged to read INNW, chapter 27 features the muffin https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816/chapters/52965979


End file.
